


Light Bondage

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud enjoys the lighter side of restraint. Mostly because he trusts Leon fully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Bondage

His eyes blinked beneath the strip of fabric that covered them, his senses alight like fire as he lay there awkwardly on the softness of the bed. His shaking knees supported his weight, his back bent and curved in such a way that his ass was presented in the air while his chest supported the brunt of his weight. Strong leather belts held his wrists behind his back, and two others held his ankles securely to the cold metal of the posts at the end of the bed. Damp blond hair, coated with a messy mixture of sweat and cum rested within the center of the bed, resting against the tousled sheets that acted as his only cushion in his current position. Sweat coated his pale skin, and a strip of leather acted as a gag that kept his teeth from biting down on his tongue. Drool coated that strip of leather, dripping beyond his lips and down into the sheets.

He didn't dare move. Both because of the clips that clung to his nipples, a cord connecting them to the vibrating ring around his cock, and because of the writhing object inside his ass. His body remained a trembling rock, just like he'd been commanded to be. The breath that escaped him came out in muffled pants, his muscles twitching from the pleasure that surged through his body.

Footsteps, heavy and purposeful, made him startled. The action tugged at the clamps, causing the cord to pull tight and make his cock jump. Behind the gag, a needy moan was muffled by the leather. A deep, amused chuckle sent a tingle down his spine. Following the laugh, the sensation of warm, calloused hands running up the back of his thighs made him sigh contently. Those hands rested on the soft, reddened flesh of his cheeks, squeezing the firm muscle tightly. In response, the restrained male let out a groan as his muscles tensed and he tightened around the toy inside him. A series of pleased grunts and groans followed before those hands retreated.

"Just look at you, sunshine..." A soft, sultry voice murmured. Leon's voice, the only voice that could make his body shake with the best feeling. Soft lips brushed against the captive man's ear, hot breath tickling his skin. "You look like a work of art.." Leon muttered, watching the other quietly as he tensed and struggled to swallow the lump in his throat. "You've been such a good boy, Cloud." Those rough hands once again caressed Cloud's trembling body, trailing down his sides before gently moving him to sit up on his knees. Spanked and bruised cheeks rested against the cool metal of the foot-board, soothing the sensitive flesh and earning a pleased sigh from the blond.

Leon chuckled once again, flicking the cord to draw a cry from his partner. The burning pleasure ran from the perky nubs of pink flesh that were Cloud's nipples to the painfully hard erection he carried after so much torment. A thin dribble of drool ran down his pale chin, making its path down his skin in response to the sudden feeling of Leon's hand wrapping around his cock. Carefully, the man flicked his thumb over the tip of the blond's cock.

"Such a beautiful body... it matches your mind, you know..." Leon muttered, starting to stroke Cloud's erection in a slow rhythm. Each delicate flick of the wrist brought forth another needy grunt from the captive man. "Do you want me to let you cum now, sunshine?" Cloud's head bobbed in a lazy, exhausted nod. Carefully, Leon removed the ring around his dear partner's erection, beginning a fervent and fast pace to coax Cloud closer to the edge. It didn't take long after that.

Cloud's body tensed up, his hands clenching in their restraints as he shot his seed over his lover's hand and his own stomach. A muffled scream filled the air as the blond came, his body sagging at the effort of finally springing loose from the pressure that had built up in him. Leon smiled softly, pressing gentle kisses to Cloud's cheek as he waited for him to return from the high that had been created. 

"There we go.. feel better?" Leon questioned, earning a lazy nod and a sigh from the tired man. "Good... now, let's get you out of this, and we'll go get you cleaned up.." One by one, the various bells and whistles of their sexual encounter were removed. When Cloud let out an uncomfortable noise every so often, Leon made sure he was alright. Eventually, the blond was comfortably wrapped up in the softest blanket the brunet could find. 

"You okay..?" A simple nod and a lazy smile was his only reply, but he knew Cloud's body well enough by now to know that his partner would be alright. "You wanna go have a bubble bath?" Another nod. Chuckling, Leon stood and picked up Cloud (who had become very comfortable within the confines of his blanket burrito). Carefully, he carried him off to the bathroom to start a bath. The blond sighed contently in his partner's arms, After care, it is said, is just as important if not more than the act of bondage itself. And though Cloud was a strong man who would recover in no time, Leon fully intended to make him as comfortable as possible.


End file.
